1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the area of recombinant technology. In some aspects, it concerns simplified and efficient methods of generating recombinant adenovirus. In other aspects, novel compositions and methods involving p53 adenovirus constructs are provided, including methods for restoring normal p53 functions and growth suppression to cells with abnormal p53.
2. Description of Related Art
Current treatment methods for cancer, including radiation therapy, surgery, and chemotherapy, are known to have limited effectiveness. Lung cancer alone kills more than 140,000 people annually in the United States. Recently, age-adjusted mortality from lung cancer has surpassed that from breast cancer in women. Although implementation of smoking-reduction programs has decreased the prevalence of smoking, lung cancer mortality rates will remain high well into the 21st century. The rational development of new therapies for lung cancer will depend on an understanding of the biology of lung cancer at the molecular level.
It is now well established that a variety of cancers are caused, at least in part, by genetic abnormalities that result in either the over expression of one or more genes, or the expression of an abnormal or mutant gene or genes. For example, in many cases, the expression of oncogenes is known to result in the development of cancer. xe2x80x9cOncogenesxe2x80x9d are genetically altered genes whose mutated expression product somehow disrupts normal cellular function or control (Spandidos et al., 1989).
Most oncogenes studied to date have been found to be xe2x80x9cactivatedxe2x80x9d as the result of a mutation, often a point mutation, in the coding region of a normal cellular gene, i.e., a xe2x80x9cproto-oncogenexe2x80x9d, that results in amino acid substitutions in the expressed protein product. This altered expression product exhibits an abnormal biological function that takes part in the neoplastic process (Travali et al., 1990). The underlying mutations can arise by various means, such as by chemical mutagenesis or ionizing radiation. A number of oncogenes and oncogene families, including ras, myc, neu, raf, erb, src, fms, jun and abl, have now been identified and characterized to varying degrees (Travali et al., 1990; Bishop, 1987).
During normal cell growth, it is thought that growth-promoting proto-oncogenes are counterbalanced by growth-constraining tumor suppressor genes. Several factors may contribute to an imbalance in these two forces, leading to the neoplastic state. One such factor is mutations in tumor suppressor genes (Weinberg, 1991).
An important tumor suppressor gene is the gene encoding the cellular protein, p53, which is a 53 kD nuclear phosphoprotein that controls cell proliferation. Mutations to the p53 gene and allele loss on chromosome 17p, where this gene is located, are among the most frequent alterations identified in human malignancies. The p53 protein is highly conserved through evolution and is expressed in most normal tissues. Wild-type p53 has been shown to be involved in control of the cell cycle (Mercer, 1992), transcriptional regulation (Fields et al., 1990, and Mietz et al., 1992), DNA replication (Wilcock and Lane, 1991, and Bargonetti et al., 1991), and induction of apoptosis (Yonish-Rouach et al., 1991, and, Shaw et al., 1992).
Various mutant p53 alleles are known in which a single base substitution results in the synthesis of proteins that have quite different growth regulatory properties and, ultimately, lead to malignancies (Hollstein et al., 1991). In fact, the p53 gene has been found to be the most frequently mutated gene in common human cancers (Hollstein et al., 1991; Weinberg, 1991), and is particularly associated with those cancers linked to cigarette smoke (Hollstein et al., 1991; Zakut-Houri et al., 1985). The overexpression of p53 in breast tumors has also been documented (Casey et al., 1991).
One of the most challenging aspects of gene therapy for cancer relates to utilization of tumor suppressor genes, such as p53. It has been reported that transfection of wild-type p53 into certain types of breast and lung cancer cells can restore growth suppression control in cell lines (Casey et al., 1991; Takahasi et al., 1992). Although DNA transfection is not a viable means for introducing DNA into patients"" cells, these results serve to demonstrate that supplying wild type p53 to cancer cells having a mutated p53 gene may be an effective treatment method if an improved means for delivering the p53 gene could be developed.
Gene delivery systems applicable to gene therapy for tumor suppression are currently being investigated and developed. Virus-based gene transfer vehicles are of particular interest because of the efficiency of viruses in infecting actual living cells, a process in which the viral genetic material itself is transferred. Some progress has been made in this regard as, for example, in the generation of retroviral vectors engineered to deliver a variety of genes. However, major problems are associated with-using retroviral vectors for gene therapy since their infectivity depends on the availability of retroviral receptors on the target cells, they are difficult to concentrate and purify, and they only integrate efficiently into replicating cells.
Adenovirus vector systems have recently been proposed for use in certain gene transfer protocols, however, the current methods for preparing recombinant adenovirus have several drawbacks. These methods rely on calcium phosphate-mediated transfection of expression vectors and adenoviral plasmids into host cells and subsequent plaque assays on the transfected cells. These types of transfection steps and assays are inefficient and typically result in low levels of viral propagation.
There remains, therefore, a clear need for the development of new methods for introducing tumor suppressor genes, such as p53, into cells as a means for restoring growth suppression. Methods for producing recombinant adenovirus which avoid calcium-phosphate mediated transfection and agarose overlay for plaque assays would also be advantageous.
The present invention addresses the foregoing and other problems by providing efficient methods for producing recombinant adenovirus, such as p53 adenovirus, and effective means by which to restore p53 functions to cells with aberrant p53. Recombinant adenovirus vectors and virions are disclosed, as are methods of using such compositions to promote wild type p53 expression in cells with aberrant p53 functions, such as cancer cells. Also disclosed is a simplified protocol for propagating recombinant adenovirus using liposome-mediated DNA transfection followed by observation of cytopathic effect (CPE) and, preferably, polymerase chain reaction (PCR) analysis.
Furthermore, utilizing this new method for generating and propagating recombinant adenoviruses, it is envisaged that other genes may be incorporated into the virion genome. These genes could include tumor suppressor genes such as the retinoblastoma (rb) gene, antisense oncogenes, i.e. anti-c-myc and anti-k-ras, and other growth control related genes for cancer gene therapy.
Using the present invention the inventors have demonstrated a remarkable effect in controlling metastatic growth. The Ad5CMV-p53 recombinant adenovirus was shown to markedly reduce the growth rate of transformed cells. The virus inhibited tumorigenicity of virus-infected H358 cells. Furthermore it prevented orthotopic lung cancer growth when the virus was instilled intratracheally following the intratracheal inoculation of the H226Br cells. The inhibition of tumorigenicity also suggests that even transient expression of a high-level of the p53 protein may be enough to induce a tumoricidal effect.
In one specific embodiment, this invention concerns vector constructs for introducing wild type p53 genes into target cells, such as target cells suspected of having mutant or aberrant p53 genes, including malignant cell types. These embodiments involve the preparation of a gene expression or transcription unit wherein the p53 gene is placed under the control of a promoter and the unit is incorporated into an adenoviral vector within a recombinant adenovirus. The invention as a whole is surprising and advantageous for several reasons. Firstly, it was previously thought that p53 virus could not be generated into a packaging cell, such as those used to prepare adenovirus, as it would be toxic; secondly, E1B of adenovirus binds to p53 and thus interferes with its function; thirdly, once generated, the p53 adenovirus was found to be unexpectedly effective at inhibiting the growth of various cancer cells; and finally the tumorigenicity of the lung cancer cells was inhibited through the treatment by Ad5CMV-p53 but not a control virus indicating- that the novel p53 protein delivery and preparation has astonishing therapeutic efficacy.
The invention therefore concerns adenovirus vector constructs that involve using Adenovirus to carry tumor suppressor genes such as p53, anti-sense oncogenes and other related genes for human cancer therapy. In one embodiment recombinant Adenovirus virions or particles incorporating such vectors, and pharmacological formulations thereof, which comprise a recombinant insert including an expression region encoding wild type p53, by which vectors are capable of expressing p53 in human metastatic cells are encompassed. The p53 expression region in the vector may comprise a genomic sequence, but for simplicity, it is contemplated that one will generally prefer to employ a p53 cDNA sequence as these are readily available in the art and more easily manipulated. The recombinant insert of the vector will also generally comprise a promoter region and a polyadenylation signal, such as an SV40 or protamine gene polyadenylation signal.
In preferred embodiments, it is contemplated that one will desire to position the p53 expression region under the control of a strong constitutive promoter such as a CMV promoter, viral LTR, RSV, or SV40 promoter, or a promoter associated with genes that are expressed at high levels in mammalian cells such as elongation factor-1 or actin promoters. Currently, the most preferred promoter is the cytomegalovirus (CMV) IE promoter.
The p53 gene or CDNA may be introduced into recombinant adenovirus in accordance with the invention simply by inserting or adding the p53 coding sequence into a viral genome which lacks E1B. However, the preferred adenoviruses will be replication defective viruses in which a viral gene essential for replication and/or packaging has been deleted from the adenoviral vector construct, allowing the p53 expression region to be introduced in its place. Any gene in addition to E1B, whether essential (e.g., E1A, E2 and E4) or non-essential (e.g., E3) for replication, may be deleted and replaced with p53.
Particularly preferred are those vectors and virions in which the E1A and E1B regions of the adenovirus vector have been deleted and the p53 expression region introduced in their place, as exemplified by the genome structure of FIG. 1.
Techniques for preparing replication defective adenoviruses are well known in the art, as exemplified by Ghosh-Choudhury and Graham (1987); McGrory et al. (1988); and Gluziman et al. (1982), each incorporated herein by reference. It is also well known that various cell lines may be used to propagate recombinant adenoviruses, so long as they complement any replication defect which may be present. A preferred cell line is the human 293 cell line, but any other cell line that is permissive for replication, i.e., in the preferred case, which expresses E1A and E1B may be employed. Further, the cells can be propagated either on plastic dishes or in suspension culture, in order to obtain virus stocks thereof.
The invention is not limited to E1-lacking virus and E1-expressing cells alone. Indeed, other complementary combinations of viruses and host cells may be employed in connection with the present invention, so long as the p53 vector does not have E1D. Virus lacking functional E2 and E2-expressing cells may be used, as may virus lacking functional E4 and E4-expressing cells, and the like. Where a gene which is not essential for replication is deleted and replaced, such as, for example, the E3 gene, this defect will not need to be specifically complemented by the host cell.
Other than the requirement that the adenovirus vectors and virions not have E1B, their nature is not believed to be crucial to the successful practice of the invention. The adenovirus may be of any of the 42 different known serotypes or subgroups A-F. Adenovirus type 5 of subgroup C is the preferred starting material in order to obtain the conditional replication-defective adenovirus vector for use in the method of the present invention. This is because Adenovirus type 5 is a human adenovirus about which there is significant amount of biochemical and genetic information known, and which has historically been used for most constructions employing adenovirus as a vector.
Further related aspects of the invention concern novel p53 DNA segments, or expression vectors, and recombinant host cells which incorporate an adenoviral p53 vector prepared in accordance herewith. The DNA segments of the invention will generally comprise, in the 5xe2x80x2-3xe2x80x2 direction of transcription, a cytomegalovirus IE promoter, a structural gene for the wild-type human p53, and an SV40 early polyadenylation signal. The recombinant adenovirus-containing host cell will generally be a eukaryotic or mammalian host cell, such as a 293 cell, or may be a cell with a defect in a p53 gene which has been infected with the adenovirus of the invention.
Other embodiments concern pharmaceutical compositions comprising a recombinant adenovirus which encodes wild type p53, dispersed in a pharmacologically acceptable solution or buffer. Preferred pharmacologically acceptable solutions include neutral saline solutions buffered with phosphate, lactate, Tris, and the like. Of course, one will desire to purify the adenovirus sufficiently to render it essentially free of undesirable contaminants, such as defective interfering adenovirus particles or endotoxins and other pyrogens such that it will not cause any untoward reactions in the animal or individual receiving the vector construct. A preferred means of purifying the vector involves the use of buoyant density gradients, such as cesium chloride gradient centrifugation.
In still further embodiments, the invention relates to a method for providing p53 functions, or restoring wild-type p53 protein functions, to a cell deficient in wild-type p53. To achieve this, one would contact the cell bearing the p53 mutation with an amount of recombinant adenovirus of the invention effective to express wild-type p53 in the cell. This may be achieved by administering a physiologically effective amount of a pharmaceutical composition comprising the adenovirus to an animal or human subject which harbors cells with defective p53, such as, e.g., cancer cells. Therefore, the present invention also encompasses effective methods for treating human malignancies such as breast and lung cancer.
In another embodiment of the invention the p53 expressing adenovirus is used to prevent malignant and even metastatic growth. In one embodiment the recombinant p53 expressing adenovirus is used to inhibit the uncontrolled growth of cells that have mutations of the p53 gene. In a more preferred embodiment the p53 expressing adenovirus inhibits the tumorigenicity and growth of H358 cells, but any other cell that is an indicator of p53 function may be used.
In a further embodiment the p53 expressing virus is used to prevent orthotopic lung tumor growth when the virus is instilled intratracheally. The Ad5CMV-p53 virus yielded encouraging results in the nude mouse tests. The virus inhibited tumorigenicity of virus-infected H358 cells, a cell that normally produces a significant tumor mass. The virus also prevented orthotopic lung cancer growth when the virus was instilled intratracheally following the intratracheal inoculation of H226Br cells confirming the in vitro effects of Ad5CMV-p53 on the lung cancer cells. The tumorigenicity of the lung cancer cells was inhibited through tie treatment by Ad5CMV-p53 but not by the control virus Ad5/RSV/GL2, indicating that the p53 protein has therapeutic efficacy. It will be understood by those skilled in the art that other methods of viral delivery are encompassed by the invention.
While aspects of the invention are exemplified through the use of p53 constructs in connection with restoring normal cell function and for use in cancer treatment, it is proposed that the invention is generally applicable to any situation where one desires to achieve high level expression of a tumor suppressor protein in a target or host cell through the use of recombinant adenovirus. For example, in the context of cancer treatment modalities, a particular example in addition to p53 replacement that is contemplated by the inventors is the introduction of the retinoblastoma gene (rb), anti-sense oncogenes (c-myc or c-ras), and other related genes for human cancer therapy.
It should be pointed out that because the adenovirus vector employed is replication defective, it will not be capable of replicating in the cells, such as cancer cells, that are ultimately infected. Thus, where continued treatment in certain individuals is required, such as at the beginning of therapy, it may be necessary to reintroduce the virus after a certain period, for example, 6 months or a year.
The adenoviral vectors of the present invention will also have utility in embodiments other than those connected directly with gene therapy. Alternative uses include, for example, in vitro analyses and mutagenesis studies of various p53 genes, and the recombinant production of proteins for use, for example, in antibody generation or: other embodiments. In embodiments other than those connected with human therapy, including all those concerned with further defining the molecular activity of p53, other related viruses may even be employed to deliver p53 to a cell. Those belonging to the herpes family, e.g., herpes simplex virus (HSV), Epstein-Barr Virus (EBV), cytomegalovirus (CMV) and pseudorabies virus (PRV) would be suitable.
A different aspect of the present invention concerns simplified procedures for producing any type of recombinant adenovirus which avoid using the inefficient calcium phosphate transfection and tedious plaque assays. To produce recombinant adenovirus in accordance with the present invention, one would generally introduce an adenovirus plasmid and an expression vector into a suitable host cell by liposome-mediated transfection, and then analyze the cultured host cell for the presence of a cytopathic effect (CPE), which is indicative of homologous recombination and virus production. It is the increase in transfection efficiency of the first step which renders the second and advantageous CPE step possible.
A preferred composition for use in the liposome-mediated transfection is DOTAP (N-[1-(2,3-dideoyloxy) propyl]-N,N,N-trimethyl-ammoniummethysulfate) which is commercially available. CPE is a directly observable phenomenon, which may be assessed using phase contrast microscopy. CPE describes the morphologic features of Adenovirus cytotoxicity that begin with the shrinking of the lytically infected cell and conclude with the formation of a lytic plaque. A particular advantage of this method is that viral propagation is readily determined after a 10 to 14 day incubation. This is a significant improvement over the calcium phosphate-mediated transfection and subsequent plaque assays require at least 14 and usually up to a minimum of 21 days, and frequently up to several weeks before the results can be assessed.
In certain embodiments, the method of the invention may be used in connection with adenovirus plasmids which are replication-defective, along with a host cell which complements the defect, as exemplified by E1-lacking plasmids and 293 cells. Adenovirus plasmids which lack functional E1A and E1B and which incorporate a p53 expression region are used herein in working examples of the invention, but any expression region may be incorporated into a recombinant adenovirus in this manner. The precise methodological aspects may be varied as desired; however, it is contemplated that the use of MEM media will be preferred in certain cases.
These new methods may be combined with PCR analysis to confirm the presence of the correctly recombined virus. PCR is well known to those in the art, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,195, incorporated herein by reference. To use PCR in connection with the invention, one would obtain DNA from the supernatant of cells exhibiting a cytopathic effect and analyze the DNA by PCR using two pairs of primers, one expression vector-specific and the other adenoviral genome-specific DNA primers. Vector- or insert-specific DNA is, by definition, a gene segment which is part of the DNA encoding the polypeptide or RNA one ultimately desires to be expressed, as illustrated by p53 DNA expression as MRNA and protein production. Adenovirus genome specific DNA may be any part of the genome that is expressed during the stage of propagation being monitored.